


A Great King

by mara87



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Cannon/AU, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara87/pseuds/mara87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through two very special servants of the castle, who will take part in shaping his destiny, Prince Arthur learns about becoming an honorable king for future days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim.   Merlin is the property of the BBC/Shine, but I did make up the names for those bullies and the servant girl, lol.  
 **For** [](http://rubber-glue.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubber_glue**](http://rubber-glue.livejournal.com/)  at Camelot_Loves Haiti Thing A Thon/Thank you.  
 **Time:** Takes place sometime after episode S.1: _**Lancelot**_  
  
  
 ** _A Great King_**

_It is said that leadership requires true balance. Those who take control must also listen. A king must rule with confidence, as in return he lifts his ear to the quietest pleas of his subjects. To be respected he must give respect. The most successful king will take the long traverse to find this commonality. He will learn from all where he has faltered._

_And even more simply, and yet just as importantly, a great king will have friends, loved ones, who stand by his side always, telling him when he is right…_

_And when he is wrong._

_Knowing they can count on him…_

_When they are in need._

_Together making one whole kingdom._

_He will turn his back on those who betray this._

_Hopefully…_

_With courage._

_And listened to advice._

**~~^V^~~**

“Rise and shine…my Lord!”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the annoying cheered-up voice of his manservant. Morning, and as usual, bright clothed Merlin came in with a smile that made him look positively idiotic. Still, the greeting, _or command really_ , showing signs of Merlin’s belligerent attitude at times, _did_ get the prince up. Taking the clothes the dark haired, wacky red-scarfed kid, servant, _kid…leave it at that_ …gave him, Arthur moved behind the screen. He proceeded to start changing when it came.

_“Dum du dum du dum dum du dum dum dum…”_

Lips tightening to a scowl, waking up early as was required for a prince was never _entirely_ a pleasure for him, Arthur called out. “Merlin!”

“Yeah?”

_Okay, why did he let him get away with this?_  Really, sometimes he had to wonder. Servants were not supposed to answer like that. They were supposed to use titles all the time and bow and… _oh forget it!_  He was humming _again_. “Merlin!”

“Yes Sire?”

There we go, protocol… _and more humming_. Blast it. “Shut-up!”

“Of course Sire.”

Arthur finally could finish getting dressed in silence for a bit.

“So it’s jousting practice today, right?”

Arthur pushed his brown leather jacket over his customary red tunic. Merlin would help him with all the suitable attire at the tent. “Yes, have you gotten my horse ready?”

“No.”

It was another suitable eye rolling time. Arthur came out from the screen, standing in front of Merlin as the servant adjusted his collar, reached for his weapon belt, and tended to other such things that would make the prince’s look one of _perfection_. Pointedly, Arthur faced him now, not pleased with the answer to his question. “What do you mean… _no_?”

Merlin simply shrugged while fixing his master’s belt, before realizing a solid answer was definitely warranted. Straightening from his bent position, he gave it with full flourish and strong excuse. “Gaius sent me on so many errands this morning. I really didn’t have time. And then of course I had to get you up, get your clothes ready, make sure your boots were set out, bring in breakfast, have it all on the table, prepare it to serve, pick up your sleep attire-

Arthur put up his hand.  _This_ was how he got away with it.  _Had to be_. He simply got so aggravated from his _long_ explanations that he always stopped him and Merlin got off with nothing harmed. It really was not the way it was supposed to be.  _He_ was the prince. A servant should be dependable and….

_Trustworthy_. Inwardly Arthur smiled, not at all letting his servant see a speck of his thoughts. It’s what it came down to. Merlin _could_ be trusted. He’d proven it time and again, the most recent shocking display, taking that poisoned goblet and drinking from it when it could have meant his death. It _almost_ did, making him horribly sick. Arthur had rushed to find the one thing that would cure him. Just a few days after the whole incident, Merlin had come back to work, with a bit of a cough, but happy and ready to do his duty. Secretly Arthur had lessened his load a bit that first day, excusing him from the stable clean-up. Of course he had expected him to do the rest.

Merlin had even showed his worth with Lancelot, providing him with a knight of strength. Arthur missed him, even if he wasn’t of noble birth. Why should it matter when the man fought honorably and strongly? Lancelot had pure character and bravery that pushed away fear. He was a man he wanted by his side in a fight. That should be enough.

_Ah_ , no time to waste on thought. He had a busy day ahead. Back to what they were talking about, the stables.

_After all_ , that’s where this nutty morning conversation all started. “Then why don’t you go down now and get my horse ready?”

“But all these dishes Arthur that will need to be-

Arthur gave him a pin-prick look, eyes fixed on the servant with hard focus. It was _enough_.  Merlin was a bit of a bumbling idiot maybe, but he was not some utter simpleton.  _Yes, there was a difference_ …somewhat. Regardless, it made one thing _clear_ , that Merlin was _not_ a fool. Arthur would never stand around with a _fool_ serving him. It was why every other servant he had been given had not made it past a few weeks.   They were _FOOLS_.  Also because of injury, mortal fear at being stabbed with a sword, becoming the target because they were too stupid to figure out how to set it up, and what one told him, utter exhaustion. Whatever be the problem, Merlin was past a month or two now.  _Give the man an award_ …if princes did that kind of thing.

They did _not_.

“ _Ah-hah_ …understood Sire. I’ll come back when the horse is ready.”

Arthur waved. “Don’t bother. I’ll meet you there.”

“Great!”

Merlin nearly skipped out of the room with a gleeful look at avoiding having to climb back up the steps to get the prince.

Arthur frowned, realizing _it_ had happened again. It was a wonder how easily Merlin could shorten his workload with all his nonsense prattling. 

Walking past the entrance doors to his quarters, Arthur glanced at the messy table with distaste. Looking out into the hallway… _ah_. 

“Guinevere.” Supposedly everyone called her Gwen. Okay, yes, Gwen, _Guinevere_ , had been with the Lady Morgana for a long time, but that didn’t necessarily mean Arthur knew her all that well. She wasn’t the type really to stand out, but she was nice enough. That was why he verbally defended her when his father had thought maybe she was a sorceress that should be punished to death. At the time Arthur had even believed _if_ she had magic ability, it should not lead to her execution. Simply wanting to take care of a sick father, he saw as no means for punishment, instead something loving. Thankfully the truth was found out when Arthur killed that conjured beast. The girl was no sorceress, and so she was spared.

Gwen had a busy day of continued work that would keep her on her toes. She ceased all movement though as she heard her named called out. The rich timbre voice sounded familiar, but it couldn’t be. As she turned around, she realized _indeed_ it was him.   Immediately she bowed with respect, even with the cumbersome load of laundry she was holding. It didn’t matter what was in your hands. Protocol must _always_ be obeyed with the royal family.  _“My Lord.”_

_Ah, see now_ , Merlin could learn something from this girl.  _Indeed_. This was the way a servant should treat a prince. “I need you to take these dishes for me down to the kitchen.”

Gwen nodded her head, putting down the laundry load on a hallway chair. Then she made her way past the prince into his front room with obedient words, head down. “Of course Sire.”

Turning away now with little interest actually to what he was asking, and even less to any of her labors, Arthur commented. “Shouldn’t increase your workload much, right?”

Gwen sighed quietly, barely letting it out.  _Of course_ it would increase it. She was supposed to be in the rooms across the hallway now, gathering the rest of the laundry to be washed and dried. It was just like a prince to assume it was no big deal, and to not even look at her. Still, she answered with a convenient lie to keep up his feelings. Mustn’t ever spoil the prince’s mood. “No Sire. Not at all.”

He wouldn’t get it anyway. She doubted he would care much that her day would be so much busier now, that she might even be late for a few tasks. Arthur didn’t understand the work of servants.  _Yes_ , he could be almost friendly with Merlin, and he had gone with Merlin and Morgana into the underground caves to kill the conjured beast as proof that Gwen was not the one with enchanted powers. Still, Gwen was smart enough to know he would never see her as an equal, like Lancelot had. 

_Oh Lancelot._

She hoped desperately he was well. Maybe he had not been a man of noble birth, but that possibly made him all the more wondrous to her. He had treated her with such respect and interest. It felt so divine to have a man she was not related to treat her with actual _gallantry_. 

Arthur _did_ turn around now, noticing the back of her head, and how a pretty lavender flower was placed there in the curls of her dark hair. It was kind of odd with her simple orange/white dress, but also kind of sweet like her demeanor often seemed. “I never said it before, so I’ll say it now. That was brave of you.” There was one thing Arthur had highest regard for, no matter how little of nobility a person might be in regards to bloodline.

_Courage._

His words surprised Gwen now as she lifted her head with question, drifting away from all her strong thought for the moment. “My Lord?”

Arthur half smiled, thinking her eyes were kind of nice and big. Never noticed too much of them before. Something interesting in their color. “When Merlin was poisoned and you came down to serve the food in the dungeons, the real food server came right after. You could have been caught and yet you still took the chance.” He moved just a bit forward.

Gwen took a slight step back, feeling a nervous excitement rush through. He was the prince, secretively very handsome to her. But he was a bully too, shown that day when Merlin first met him, and many other occasions before. He could be so much and yet sometimes-

He disappointed her. 

_Was that truly her thought?_  It was _wrong_. She must not think such things.

“Have I completely lost your attention?”

Gwen blinked.

Arthur laughed softly, almost wanting to touch her and yet… _that was too odd_. “You seem a mile away.”

Gwen shook her head. “No my Lord, I was of course listening to your every word. I love hearing you talk.”

Arthur’s eyebrows came up.

Gwen began to ramble with defense.   It was her biggest weakness, and yet little did she know, it endeared her to many. Whether Arthur could be included in that grouping was yet to be seen. “Oh…I don’t mean _I love it_. And I don’t mean I hate it either.  _I don’t mean that at all!_  It’s nice when you talk. I don’t mean nice in the way that-

_“Guinevere.”_

That stopped her. Rarely did people use her full name. She was just Gwen to most. “My Lord?”

Arthur’s expression softened a bit with no outwardly permission. Even if he had no control over the slight feeling, the thoughts drifted in easily. She was not quite like other girls, definitely nothing like the ladies of the court, who could sometimes bore him to tears, even the most beautiful.  _Yet_ she wasn’t even like most servants. There seemed to be something _different_ about her, in a way similar to how it was with Merlin. 

_Ah…_ Merlin better have his horse ready just about now. 

“Well I was just saying that you were brave to come down to the cell, and smart to notice what I left you.”

Gwen smiled, so focused on that day that all the rambling faded now, along with a touch of the severe protocol. “I _had_ to. Merlin’s life was in danger, and you had gone so far to get the flower. You put your own life at risk…for a servant.” She thought of how his father never would have cared, but of course didn’t mention it. Such thing could be called treason. “It was a kind thing for you to do Arthur…” She thought even more of how he had freed Lancelot without his father’s permission, and was ready to face any consequences. Arthur had fully wanted Lancelot to be a knight because of his valor, the noble birth issue mattering little. That had truly impressed her.

He stared at her curiously now, reminded for a quick moment of when she had had called out his actual name, as the guards came to take her, the time she had been unfairly imprisoned. She had pleaded to him to listen, and he had simply walked ahead. Never though had it felt right. He had simply of course been following his father’s orders, the man having such a fear of magic. 

It astounded him how that made his father’s decisions erratic at times. Arthur respected and loved the man fully, but honestly he didn’t always agree with him, and that could make life difficult a bit. Already he was starting to see how he would want _his_ Camelot to be, and that vision sometimes strayed from his father’s.

“I’m sorry…my Lord.” Gwen cut through Arthur’s silent ponderings.

Shaking his head, Arthur shrugged casually. He was used to Merlin calling him by his given name most the time, and not minding much Gwen using it now. Sounded kind of nice actually, a little lilt in her voice that.... 

_Strange._  He needed to get down to the stables.

“No…it’s okay.” There was no reason he should to explain to her… _and yet he did_.   “I would have felt responsible if anything had happened to Merlin. That’s all. That cup was meant for me. It was my duty to save whoever drank from it. Really, it was just the right thing to do, the honorable decision. I could not have lived with myself if I had just stood by, done nothing…and it led to some… _awful fate_.”

Gwen smiled softly at his words. This went beyond what made him handsome outwardly, the eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, and the waves of lush golden hair.  _This_ was the part of the prince she couldn’t just turn away from, for it was not the mere trivial. It was what made him so different from his father. The more she saw, the more that was delved, it became apparent. Arthur’s heart was pure. It would be silly though to say anything, and she had so much more work to tend to. She simply nodded and finished picking up the plates now and the cup and pitcher, having to balance, causing the pitcher to tip precariously away from her hands.

Arthur moved forward and grabbed at it before it could hit the floor. “Careful.” He laughed softly with a curving grin finding his lips.

Gwen blushed, but with grateful eyes. “I think I have it now.” She took the pitcher from him with rosing cheeks.

Arthur watched as she left the room, his expression touched with curiosity, before he shook his head at it all.

**~~^V^~~**

“Arthur!”

He turned around at the voice, seeing four of his friends standing there with sloppy grins. It kind of went with their less than stellar attire. Like him, they were rich, noble bred or something similar, even though it seemed none of them had taken up the gauntlet of responsibility entirely. They were of course not as wealthy as him, but they lived enough in the lap of luxury that should require some kind of strong duty.   

In these times, even with servants, _everyone_ should share some bit of the labors. Servants were of course meant to do all the cleaning and menial toils, courtiers performed the organizational tasks and such, and the most noble, trained to fight and protect all they held dear. Even the ladies participated in the care of a kingdom’s well being when any kind of harm was brought to it.   

It was kind of weird seeing them actually. Ever since his knight duties had strongly increased **,** and Merlin had actually adapted a well- tuned method of preparing him for it all, Arthur rarely saw his old friends.   It was only months before he’d turn of age and be declared _Crown Prince of Camelot_. That meant he had little time for anything other than leading knight guard duty, and assisting his father in all the work that went into keeping a kingdom at peace. Much was expected of him that did not allow him to be slovenly.

“Well hello, how is everything Balac?” He addressed the same question to the rest of them. Easy conversation started between them all, as regardless of his time away from them lately, they had been friends for years. Interruption came only as Merlin walked out of the stable, finally with his horse, giving a short signal to the prince.

Peter, one of the four, commented about the skinny servant boy. “So that idiot kid Merlin is still working for you, huh? You haven’t sacked him yet Arthur?’

The prince slightly frowned before shaking his head. Merlin annoyed him plenty, but also he was _loyal_. Of course timeliness was not his asset, but others enough he had that made Arthur value him, even as he boisterously complained. “No. He’s actually okay at his work. Better than most the others. But for sure, _he’s a bumbling idiot at times_.”

The guys all laughed and Balac, pretty much their ring leader, came in with. “How about we do the moving target practice routine with him, huh?  _Make him run_.”

Arthur laughed too before shaking his head. It was a funny idea, but one that he was sure would never work with Merlin, considering _he_ had been the one who interrupted his play with his former servant the first time he met him. Merlin had many faults, but he did have character that Arthur had to brusquely respect, and besides, time was not allowed for such foolery. He had a busy day ahead. “Sorry, but don’t really have time for that. Jousting practice calls. Another tournament will be around the corner.”

Balac came in with another zinger. “I’m sure it can wait a bit. After all you’re the prince. You could lie around all day if you wanted, with some pretty little dove of a lady.”

Arthur’s quiet response did not ring with happiness. A common mistake of those outside the castle, even some belligerent nobles, was that the king and prince just sat around on their lazy arses all day. Nothing could be further from the truth as Arthur saw it. Sure, he had servants to tend to him all the time, but he had plenty of his own obligations. Just being leader of the Knights of Camelot was a huge responsibility that he wondered if his friends totally understood. Strange enough though, Merlin got it. Maybe even Gwen appreciated it. “I’m expected to do a little more than that, but anyway…”

Merlin stood in place, waiting with the horse now. Toward Arthur his expression was friendly, if respectful. Toward the others it was a bit cautiously hostile. He hadn’t liked those guys from the first time he met Arthur.  _He hadn’t even liked Arthur then._  In his service though, he had learned that Arthur was not just a taunting arrogant jerk. He actually had awesome responsibility that he never shirked, and he was not above and beyond protecting his servant, or anyone else, whenever needed. Sure, through magic, Merlin had kept Arthur safe, secretly, but through brawn, Arthur had looked out for Merlin. There was much about him to admire, even if he still acted like a prat a lot…hah…

_A royal one._

Arthur made his goodbyes now quickly, actually wanting to be with Merlin, and of course his knights, more than these four, an interesting predicament he couldn’t have foretold months ago. “Okay, it was good seeing all of you, but I’m sure you have some work you need to do just like I-

Smoothly Balac cut through, yelling out a taunt to Arthur’s servant. “Hey Merlin! Want to challenge me to a fight… _hah hah hah_!” He raised his sword and waved it around erratically in pure mocking, waiting for Arthur to laugh at the gesture and join in to make the stupid servant boy scared.

Instead Arthur mildly grimaced. His last words had even included a sort of reprimand. After all, he wondered, _was this what they did all day?_   _Just stand around and taunt servants and such?_  They must have _some_ work to tend to. A life of laziness was one that should be felt shame for. He hoped for their sakes they did more than this. 

His voice was clipped, final departure.

“I have to go.” 

As Arthur now approached the horse, Merlin whispered to him, _“What’s all that about?”_

It amazed Arthur sometimes how Merlin acted like he could be completely his equal. “Not really your business Merlin. Considering they’re _my_ friends.”

“You have a weird choice in friends.”

Arthur’s eyes rolled as he got up on the horse and then faced Merlin pointedly. “What gives you the call to say that? I swear Merlin, half the time I don’t even know if you realize you’re a servant.”

Merlin smiled amicably. “Half the time you’re probably right. And since so, mind if I stop early today?”

Arthur shook his head with disbelief.  _“Yes.”_

“Thought I’d just ask.”

Merlin said nothing else on the subject. That irritated Arthur. He started to question, not catching Merlin’s smile. “Wait…why do you want to…”

Merlin loved when he could affect things even _without_ magic.

He had a gift…. _ha ha ha._

**~~^V^~~**

_A great king is wise in all his dealings. It is said that a great king sees the opportunity and seizes it, while denying indolence. He looks beyond the bright jewels and finds the tarnished spirit, readying to nurture it to its finest. A great king knows how to question what once seemed acceptable._

_A great king stands up when dignity is violated…_

_With courage and fierce response._

**~~^V^~~**

“ _Hah hah hah!_  Try to get it! Come on! Over here…no now this way!  _Ha ha_!”

Gwen was on her way home from a day of work at the castle under a darkening evening sky, as she witnessed it with disgust. It was truly awful what they were doing, that bullying herd of four who she knew Arthur was friends with. Really, she should just finish heading to her house now to cook dinner for her father and ignore it, but what way was that right? Merlin had stepped in that time when Arthur had taunted his former servant. She should not allow this to go on.

Balac threw the cloak to another one of his friends, laughing as the servant girl, Mirra, he believed her name was, pleaded with him to stop. Seemed she was worried it would get dirty and that her mistress would be awfully angry.  _Hah…too bad_. She should have held onto it tighter. It was her fault for thinking she could just walk by them, holding her work so loosely without them wanting to have some _fun_. Kingdom life could be a dreadful bore lately, needed something to keep them _entertained_.

Gwen startled now as Mira actually began to cry as they lowered the already poorly handled cloak threateningly toward the ground. It was so beautiful with rich golden brocade that she was sure it must belong to Mirra’s mistress. Now it would be dirtied horribly beyond what they had already done to it, if it touched the soil underneath foot. She couldn’t just stand here and do nothing. It was going too far. “Stop that.” She called out quietly. They were laughing too loudly to hear.   Disgusted, she dropped her own load carefully on a nearby cart, and stepped forward, raising her voice to be heard. 

“ _Stop that now!_  What you are doing is awful.”

A crowd had gathered around when the taunting began. None of them though had been brave enough, or maybe cared enough, to end the assault on the poor servant girl.   That meant Gwen was alone in defending the girl, her hands slightly shaking as she faced all four men who were of much bolder physique than her of course.

“What was that, _servant girl_?”

“ _Hah hah hah_ …” They all laughed.

No one on the sides helped. Gwen strived to make her shaky voice come out strong. She was only half successful, but still, she did not look away or down. “I said to give her back the cloak. She has done nothing to you. What you are doing is wrong. Leave her alone.”

Balac’s dark eyes widened, before he let out a chortle of humor. “ _Hah hah hah!_  Are you trying to tell me what to do?  _Tell me girl_ , is that what you’re attempting?  _Hmmm_ …” He moved forward now, causing a sharp invasion of Gwen’s personal space, tapping at her chin before laughing. “Maybe it would work if your appearance wasn’t so… _ordinary_. You’re not my type… _sweetheart_. Actually I’m not sure _whose_ type you would be.”

The rest of his cohorts laughed again, if two a bit less. “ _Hah hah ha_!”

Gwen bristled at his insincerely cruel words. She knew she may not be as beautiful as some other girls, and definitely the ladies of the court, but she wasted little precious time on faltering her appearance ever. She was pretty enough, and more importantly, she treated others with kindness whenever she could. For that, Balac’s insult did _not_ hurt, and also because she saw what he was on the inside, _shallow and little of heart_. He was simply a bully like his friends around him. She probably should hold her tongue, but she opened her mouth to lash out now, to tell him what he should hear. No one _else_ seemed willing to do it anyway. It was _just,_ he hear his ugly shortcomings. “I wouldn’t want to be the type of such a _cowardly boy_.”

Some in the crowd around snickered and laughed.   To have a servant girl put this town menace in his place was something many enjoyed.   The reaction, the sting of her words, made Balac turn even uglier now. He tipped again at Gwen’s chin, moving his face severely close as he whispered, _“What was that you just called me?”_

Gwen shivered, feeling the pressure of his finger, that in a minute if he did not remove it, she would do her best to push away.  _“I-I…said…”_

Her stuttering came out now, making Balac laugh with satisfaction. His smile was vicious.

Gwen still would not back down though, actually starting to raise her chin as much as she could muster.  _Just get that finger off and take a step away from his bullying posture._  That’s all she needed to do.

Balac was pleased with the weakening affect he was creating on her. Stupid girl’s fault for getting involved in what she should have just stayed out of. It had _nothing_ to do with her. It would be fun putting her back in her place in front of everyone watching, see her squirm.   “Yeah, that’s what I th-

“ _STEP away from her. NOW_.”

Everyone turned around at the fully commanding voice. Gwen turned too, seeing him standing there with a strong air of authority and a deep scowl that would not allow argument.

He had been walking through the town on his way to the palace when he saw the petite figure in the red cloak that he knew just had to be her. Shockingly she was not alone.

Balac looked incredulous, but a bit off his game, his finger _did_ fall away from Gwen’s chin now. The three of them watched with varying expressions. A couple of them did actually believe this had gone too far. Balac seemed to have an uncontained anger lately. And on top of that, Arthur’s talking to them earlier today had been right on a few things that their own fathers and mothers were reminding them of heatedly. 

Letting out a tiny sigh of no clear meaning, Gwen backed away.  _That_ movement could be understood well enough.

The prince strode past the crowd with deliberate steps, stopping right at the two of them, not even noticing yet the girl beyond who was crying. He stared at Balac now with cold amazement. He had been his friends for years. Together they had fun in the times of their learnings. They had teased many, but what he just witnessed, the way Balac had been holding Gwen’s chin, and getting so threateningly close to her, was something that made his hands harden into knuckled fists. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing? Why are you bothering Guinevere?”

Balac sneered at the servant girl before answering flippantly. “She had the audacity to interrupt our fun and even called me a coward.”   The girl would pay now. He couldn’t wait to see what Arthur did to shame her. This would bring back his regular character no doubt, making him the Arthur once again they all knew. Servants were expected to always obey and were there for merely _one_ reason, their ability to work and take care of the things the rich _shouldn’t_ have to dirty their hands with.

Arthur looked to Gwen. Noticing the touch of shakiness still in her face, he gentled his voice. “Why would you do that Gwen?” And then he turned back to Balac. “ _Wait_ …what fun?”

_“My Lord.”_  Before Gwen could finish her half bow, Arthur now noticed the crying girl and the cloak in the hands of his other friends. He turned to the girl. “Why are you crying?” Exasperated, he called out. “What the hell is going on here?”

Then he looked back to her. “Guinevere?” Seeing that she was still somewhat nervous, he filled in more. “Just tell me what happened. None of the blame will fall on you. Don’t worry.” As she still kept quiet, Arthur whispered softly.  _“I need to hear Guinevere.”_  He could see the ugly exchanges between her and Balac, and he didn’t like it a bit. The man was a lot bigger than her and servant or not, Gwen was a lady who should be respected. The knights held strongly to that belief, and as prince he led it. Sure she was not of noble birth, and servants did not have to be formally acknowledged ever, but also they should not ever be treated poorly, unless committing a horrible crime. He doubted fully Gwen had done anything as such.

Balac’s face filled with surprise and cynicism.  _He_ was his friend, not this… _girl_.  _What was happening with Arthur lately anyway?_  It was like he forgot everything that used to matter to him, so pretentious and all. He sometimes used to shrug off lessons and obligation. Now he was always training his knights, never with any time for some friends.

Gwen finally filled in, disturbed still by Mirra’s crying. “I was walking home and saw these four…your friends…taunting Mirra over there. They must have grabbed the cloak she was taking to her lady, and they wouldn’t give it back to her. Even as she started crying, they teased that they would drag it through the dirt. To cause her trouble.” Gwen went on now fiercely as Arthur’s eyes didn’t leave hers, and as she could still hear Balac snickering. “She did not deserve that! My Lord.   I could not stand by and watch. It was horrible what they did, making her cry.”

Arthur was stunned. Looking again at the girl now, seeing that her tears were still silently falling, he shook his head. This went beyond teasing and taunting in his book, and besides, it was fun for a while, but such things should be grown out of.  It was foolish of them to still be acting this way. Rough edge touching at his voice, eyes lifted away with revulsion, he ordered now. “Give me the cloak.”

It took a minute longer than it should, so he finished with thundering fervor.  _“NOW.”_

Rapidly one of them handed him the cloak. Arthur, mouth fixed into a flat line, the crowd still half around, walked over to the crying girl. Gently he touched at her wrist and handed her back the load. “Here. Don’t be upset. Dry your tears and take it to your lady. Go on now. It’s alright.”

She kept standing there, even as she bowed reverently as much as she could muster, her shaking stance mostly taking over though.

Arthur sighed. Gwen came in with Mirra’s problem. “It’s dirty my Lord. Their hands made it so.”

“’Quiet your mouth you dumb servant girl!”

Arthur turned around furiously at the insult, lashing out at Balac before he regained his control. “No, YOU be quiet. And don’t you EVER talk to her like that again. I could put you all in the stocks for this disgusting display of incivility!” He pointed at Mirra now with conviction. “This girl was simply doing her work! What was it your business to interfere with it?” 

He shook his head with disgust, before making his way back to Mirra, using her name now with actual humility. “Mirra, Gwen says your name is, right? It will be fine. You go to your lady now and I will make sure that everything is explained to her.   She will allow you the time to clean it.  This is none of your fault. You did nothing wrong and I give you my word…these… _MEN_ …” He was using the term loosely now, sickened that his friends could be acting this way _. If they truly were that any more._  He really didn’t know. They should be ashamed of themselves. Picking on a young girl was not something that should be tolerated. 

“…Will not bother you again. For they know if they do…it will be at their own PERIL. Go on now. Be on your way.”

His words were delivered in a firm, but gentling-at-the-edge tone for the sake of the girl.  Her face was terribly wet from all her tears, and her body was too steadily shaking. He couldn’t help but feel sorry.

Mirra finally smiled bravely. “Thank you Gwen. I will not forget your courageous assistance this night.”

Gwen smiled back.

Arthur watched the friendly exchange, thinking the two girls probably knew each other well. His eyes stayed on Gwen a moment longer. What she had done was brave and kind, for a girl who lost the ability to defend herself. This crowd of people just stood around as Gwen had actually faced the four. He had to respect that as now his attention came back to Mirra, her voice quietly speaking to him.

As Mirra addressed the prince, she kept her face half lowered, nervous to be so fully in his presence and to have the attention on her. “And thank you so graciously Sire.  _You are a Prince of such kindness._  Thank you!’ 

Arthur smiled softly and then turned back to Balac, seeing that his _‘friend’_ was not at all happy now. Well neither was Arthur. “Don’t you _ever_ do anything like this again. All of you…” He turned to the rest of them before focusing back again on Balac.   

Two of them nearly hung their heads in shame, actually glad the prince had stopped what was becoming a situation they hadn’t fully liked being part of, after the servant girl Gwen had interrupted. It brought too close to the forefront how Balac was turning this into some kind of vengeance thing, rather than just some silly, temporary teasing. Seemed Peter was going along with him too, having way too much fun at other people’s expense.

Merlin, just returning from an errand for Gaius, began to witness all the commotion now, concerned that Gwen seemed in the middle of it _. Ah_ …and those four dumb friends of Arthur’s.  _What had they done now?_  He rushed over, but stopped short of joining Arthur and Gwen in the center. It seemed his _Lord_ wasn’t exactly done. And maybe neither was one of his friends.

“I don’t believe this. You should be _ashamed_ of yourselves.” He addressed the four men, the crowd still not totally gone, yet to be dismissed by Arthur. 

Balac came back coolly though. This had been festering since earlier in the day, and maybe for months now. The Arthur Pendragon he had counted as one of his closest friends, was turning into a _weak do-gooder prince_ it seemed. He sneered. “What about you, _huh_?”

Arthur turned and faced him with eyebrow raised. 

Gwen gasped beside him.   Even as his friend, he should not address the Prince of Camelot in such a seditious way. 

_“What was that?”_  Arthur asked now with astonishment. 

Balac laughed dryly, before coming back at the prince with thick sarcasm. “Really, what has happened to you lately, Arthur? I don’t remember you acting so INDIGNANT when you were throwing knives at your OTHER servant boy.”

“It was a moving target. I wasn’t going to actually hurt him.”

Balac nearly spit it out, with only one royal inch of respect. “You can throw me in the stocks for this all you want, as I’m sure you’ll have your guards here in a second, but you’re being nothing but a hypocrite, MY LORD.”

Arthur moved so fast that before Gwen could even blink, Balac was in a headlock. She lifted tightly clasped hands to under her chin with anxiety. Merlin too watched from his side with concern. This could escalate into something big, already with that crowd not yet disappeared. It wasn’t good for the prince to be making a spectacle of himself in public, even if _that jerk_ Balac had probably started it.

Arthur just tugged though, making Balac flinch for a second as he told him low in his ear.  _“Think carefully what you say or_ _I’ll escort you to the dungeon myself. You’ll see though that I’m not as nice as the guards.”_

Balac shoved out of it, furious to actually hear the cheering from the crowd for the prince. 

Many of them had dealt at one time or another with Balac and his henchmen. The bullies were too cowardly to do anything fully hazardous, but there had been times they had interfered with their businesses, stealing an item here or there before jokingly giving it back, or stopped their movements as they were heading home. It was about time someone put Balac in his place, and the others.    

Balac gave Arthur a cold look, who returned it before dismissing him like he was worth nothing. Then the prince addressed the crowd. “On your way now. Let’s go. To your homes and back to whatever destination you were heading to. There’s _nothing_ to see here.” He looked back at the men he had once called his friends, not totally sure he felt that way anymore, and yet ready to let it go simply. Arthur was not a foolish person who needed popularity to help him survive. He had emphasized harshly the word _nothing_ , seeing in at least some of their faces that they _understood_ his meaning. He didn’t even bother to give Balac a glance though, feeling deeply he didn’t deserve it.

As the crowd dispersed, Merlin move forward, even as Balac and one other of the bully friends of Arthur’s hung around a bit.   Loudly he asked it, “Gwen, is everything okay?”

Balac couldn’t help but come in with mimicking. He had been humiliated this night, so a plan was already forging in his mind.   “All your friends coming to your rescue, _my Lord_?”

Arthur bristled. “You have _one_ second to get out of here before I make good on my promise.” Merlin, used to his master’s moods whenever challenged, held at his shoulder with a quietly whispered.  _“Sire. Don’t listen to THEM.”_  Merlin let his stronger side show now, giving Balac a dirty look as he wished so desperately he could magically make a barrel go rolling in his direction.  _Now that would be funny_.

Gwen stared. She was in no way Arthur Pendragon’s friend. They couldn’t be more wrong. And even as she thought this…

Arthur, who had backed off after Merlin’s fast touch, turned to her with concern. “ _ARE_ you alright?” It was not a question asked of a chum. Arthur knew their class differences very well, and he shared little with her.  Balac had practically accosted her though this night, and _that_ he would never tolerate. Too, he was surprised and impressed by her actions. Gwen for sure had stepped in bravely; Arthur always admired courage. 

Balac and the rest of the group had departed after Arthur’s final warning. They were conspiring in the stone overhang of one of the closed markets for the night, sure to cause trouble in the future.  

Arthur had yet to meet with his father about tomorrow’s knight duties. He was late already to confer with him, something he would have to explain, since his father had a low tolerance for tardiness from even his own son.  _It wasn’t like Merlin and Gwen were his friends anyway._    They were servants and should be treated as such, with respect for sure, and truly he believed their lives were none less than his, but that was where it should _end_ , in all royal standard. And yet still he wanted to make sure she had not been hurt in any way. Gently he touched at her wrist. “Are you Guinevere?”

With Merlin standing by now, that goofy smile starting to form on his face, Gwen too smiled finally. “I’m fine my Lord. You did not have to step in.  I am grateful though…you did.  _Arthur_.”

He smiled back gently. Gwen may not be a lady of the court in any way other than being Morgana’s maiden, but there definitely was something about her. And simply he was glad that she was unharmed. “Very well. Merlin…” He turned to his servant now, gesturing shortly to Guinevere. “See to it that Gwen gets home alright.” Merlin nodded his head before Arthur of course had to bring in with high flouted royal dominion, “And be sure to clean my chainmail, boots and tunic appropriately so they’re ready for tomorrow. Until then…goodnight.” He gave an authoritative half dismissive wave before walking away.

Gwen watched the trailing of his long brown regal coat, smiling softly as it disappeared behind a corner, and so did all appearance of him. Merlin watched with a teasing smile.

“Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you developing a _softness_ toward Arthur?”

Caught, Gwen blushed and shook her head profusely. It would be silly for her to think anything more of his _‘rescue’_ than pure chivalry. That was all it was. All it would have to be. Foolish to think anything beyond. “Don’t be silly Merlin!” Her rambling flair came through now as she started to profusely apologize. “Not that I’m saying _you’re silly_ understand, at least not most the time and not that I mean-

Merlin just laughed.  _“Gwen.”_

She returned his goofy smile and let him escort her back home, the two of them walking arm in arm with friendly affection. 

After all, they were becoming chums by now, no airs or lines of nobility to interfere.

Ever so _lucky_ they were.

**~~^V^~~**

_“hyprocrite…”_

The word wouldn’t leave him, not even after his long meeting with his father, and bed calling him to it. Arthur moved to the window with troubled expression. He had thrown knives at his old servant boy, _well_ , at the board. Honestly, he never would have harmed him. He was more than experienced enough to keep the blade away from even the kid’s shirt. He’d done it though, maybe not considering strongly enough if it caused _humiliation_. Tonight Balac and the others hadn’t harmed the servant girl physically, but they had teased and caused her to get upset, to cry.

The servant boy had told him to stop.

_“hypocrite…”_

One day he would be king. How would he treat his subjects then? What would he allow in his kingdom? Would servants be seen as merely hired help _or…_

It could have been Gwen crying this night, and for some reason that deeply troubled him. She just seemed to be stronger than that.  _Oh, it meant nothing._  She was _just_ a servant. It meant nothing but…

_“hypocrite…”_

No one should be stopped from their work. They shouldn’t have wet cheeks because someone interfered with their progress. Servants worked no less harder than him. Sure he teased Merlin, but when his life was put in danger, Arthur would have stopped at nothing to save him. He had no care to prevent someone from their work with teasing mantras, and their livelihood should be respected, their safety insured. Servants should not be treated as mere cattle.

_“hypocrite…”_

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment.  _No more._  Balac made his choice this night, to not grow up. To be the _jerk_ Merlin said he was. Arthur was not the type ever to grovel at someone’s feet, or stay wasted in heavy emotion, _but something turned_.

Maybe it happened when Lancelot came, and actually declared that he was not yet worthy of being a knight, because of his own self faults, what he believed in his own spirit. 

Or maybe it happened this night, watching the tears fall down that girl’s face that he had never recognized before.

Maybe it was the fury of watching Gwen be threatened.

Whatever it was…

_No one would ever call him a hypocrite._

One day he would be king…and he silently vowed now that he would be a wise one.

_One that gave as good as his word._

**~~^V^~~**

As Arthur pondered on his misgivings, Balac saw nothing wrong with who _he_ was, and nothing indecent about what he was _plotting_.

“So it’s agreed right, we give them the _welcoming_ they were never totally rewarded with?”

“Yeah…”

“Sounds good…”

The rest too agreed as he warned. “We’ll just have to be very… _discreet about it_. So no one ever finds out who’s responsible.”

“Hah hah…yeah.”

_“Before I confront the one who started all this.”_

The tone was ominous. The smile was near frightening.

And _yet_ they agreed with him.

Even as two wondered questioningly if this might be going too far.

Perhaps Balac was making this _too personal_ …

And the prince was right.

**~~^V^~~**  
  


  



	2. Chapter 2

~~^V^~~

_It has been written that a great king is bothered by other’s pain and inflictions. He notices even what is tried to be hidden._

And he reacts. In the most responsible way. 

~~^V^~~

**Two Weeks Later in Camelot…**

Merlin was freezing cold. 

It was the second time in a week. From somewhere above water straight from the river had been dropped on him while he was passing across the courtyard to go to work. He had no idea who was doing it, but already he was shivering and was late to the palace. He knew for sure the water itself was from the river, because it smelled like it, and was the right chilling temperature.

He rushed up the palace steps now, ignoring the looks of the guards at his…wet state.

This wasn’t the first time such weirdness had occurred in the past weeks. In the stables three times now he had slipped on dung that just magically appeared there, no pun intended, when just moments before he had swept the place clean and no horses were in his pathway to cause such a thing. That was in addition to last week’s missing swords during practice that had made Arthur yell at him for his lack of organization. They had been there though before. It couldn’t be some whacky sensed sorcerer or sorceress, could it be? So strange.

Shivering with near franticness, Merlin entered his master’s rooms and called for him to wake, the words coming out in uneven teeth chatters and with little joy. “T-time t-to w-wake Up S-sire.”

Arthur frowned solidly as his eyes came open. What on earth was wrong with his voice? Lifting his head, he frowned even more. “What happened to you?” His servant was getting all his breakfast ready, water from his wet clothes dripping on the floor, and streaming down from his plastered hair over his face. On top of that he was shaking crazily. “Merlin!” He called out now and jumped from the bed. Reaching for a blanket off of it, with little care he flung it over his trembling servant. It was about as kind as Arthur normally got.

Still, Merlin took the blanket with relief and wrapped it around his freezing body. He probably should have just wiped it all off with magic, but he was still working on that spell. The time he had used it on a cat, who had not entirely appreciated getting wet in the first place, he had ended up drying it so hard it flew from the shelf. It was alright though, good thing they had nine lives. It lived for its eight more. He just didn’t want to end up flying across any floors too, especially in front of Arthur. The prince wouldn’t take to it all that nicely probably. “I-I…uh…” Wow, he hadn’t realized just how much it was making his teeth go back and forth until now he had to speak again

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed his servant down into a chair. “Sit.” As it hit him, he frowned. “Did someone get you wet again?” Just earlier this week, Merlin, this time thankfully in the afternoon when it was a hot day outside, had water from somewhere overhead, yet to be determined the exact location, dumped on him. It was hard enough to know from exactly where, with Camelot known for its towers. No one had confessed to it either, even after the prince had searched around the castle itself. His father hadn’t taken it all that seriously, saying the pranks wouldn’t last. Interesting. Arthur was confident if it was the king having water thrown on him even once, the whole kingdom would be on quarantine. 

“Y—yyyeah.”

If he didn’t get out of these wet clothes his servant would be suffering from pneumonia in moments, which Arthur did not at all want to feel guilty for. He strongly gestured toward the door. “Take that blanket and get out of here.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re s-a-sa-ckingg mmmmme f-for b-being www-et? O---or be-being lllll-late?”

Arthur smiled sarcastically. “You’re always late Merlin. If I wanted to sack you for that you would have been out of my service a long time ago. No, you idiot! Go back to your room. Dry yourself off and change into something new before you soak my entire floor…and CHAIR!” He pushed now at the servant, somewhat protectively, and of course mostly with royal complaint. “NOW. Go Merlin. And you better come back quickly because you have to get me in my gear for sword practice. Hurry!”

Normally he would argue, but the thought of dry clothes was heaven in Camelot. Merlin nodded his head enthusiastically through all his shivers, and practically ran from the room, nearly tripping over the blanket. 

Arthur watched with eyes widened, hoping the hapless kid didn’t fall all the way down the stairs of the tower….

Seemed Merlin made it alright, as he finally reached the bottom. 

Arthur returned to his room, slipped on clean undergarments, his blue tunic and black pants as he heard a peculiar sound below. Departing his quarters with haste, yet to even put on his boots, he turned to the opposite staircase from whence the sound came, catching a shocked glimpse of it now as it just finished happening. Unbelievable! The girl had fallen face forward, everything on the tray she had been holding, flying into the air. 

“Guinevere!” Arthur yelled and rushed down the steps, bare footed, on the other side from where Merlin left. This was ridiculous. Was Camelot under some spell of clumsiness and water shooting out from towers? Oh and missing swords…what else was there? That’s right. Merlin said magically appearing dung. Ugh on that one. 

Arthur reached the two stairs she had been walking down from. Thank goodness it hadn’t been the main staircase. She could have been hurt seriously. The damage was done though. Everything she had been carrying on the platter was spilling down the two steps onto the stone floor. 

Guinevere could feel the coldness of the graying stone against her nose with shock. And utter frustration. What was it lately? She kept dropping things, tripping over imaginary blockades. Yes, rambling was one of her worst failings, but not clumsiness! On top of that two loads of palace laundry had disappeared outside, causing her heaps of trouble. And one of the worst, after shopping at the market for food, she had slipped on magically appearing honey at her doorstep. Her father had no explanation for it either. It was never there when he came home. Twice she had forgotten about its weird appearance and landed in the sticky mess. Now…

“Guinevere?”

The voice startled her, and her surprise intensified even more as she noticed he was down on his knees directly in front of her fallen form, wearing his simplest attire and actually no boots even. Right in her view were his eyes of blue sky and golden falling hair, yet to be combed it seemed.

“Oh Prince Arthur!” She cried out. This was not the way you greeted princes. This was not the way they should find you. Oh she could die of embarrassment right now.

“Just tell me you’re not hurt.”

Gwen shook her head, feeling his hand come over her arm. “No Sire.” It was a second before it left and she was sitting with the short delivered help. As she focused her eyes downward she noticed the fallen platter and all its mess of food scattered around. “Oh dear.” For the moment she forgot even of the prince’s appearance, raising her palm to her forehead with exasperation. Why did this keep happening to her?

Arthur took in her distressed reaction with concern and wondering. He watched quietly as her eyes fell on the fallen food and dishes again. She seemed to hesitate for just a second before she let out a tired sigh and slid down the steps, commencing to pick up the mess. Arthur reached for a spoon, handing it to her. “Here.”

Gwen stared at the dark utensil and at him. This was not right. He was the prince. He could not help her with all this. 

Arthur seemed to realize that now too, as the guards were nearby and could infer what was the matter, especially since he was little less than fully dressed. He finished handing her the spoon and moved up to his feet. Time itself did not warrant his assistance. Servants were expected to tend to any kind of mishaps. Still, Arthur bristled at what was expected of him, and what he wondered if he should just violate now.

Gwen, bent form, scurried to pick most of what was fallen. Noticing him looking down at her as she raised her eyes upward, she blushed and looked away. This was too shameful. “I am not clumsy my Lord. This is not normal to have happen. Please do not tell…” She stumbled with her words, wondering if they would be taken wrongly. She had no such familiarity to ask him this, and yet she couldn’t stop the pleading words from leaving her mouth. “I ask humbly that you not tell the king.”

She wouldn’t look at him. Arthur bent down on his knee and touched at her working hand to get some of her attention back, holding it still for a moment before his wrist slid away. “I know you are not clumsy Gwen and that you work hard. You make me wonder, has this occurrence happened more than once in the past weeks?”

Gwen nodded her head with regret. “Too many a time, other things also almost as similar.”

Arthur stared. First Merlin. Now Gwen. Who was up to this? Yes, Merlin could be a bit bumbling, but he couldn’t make water just fall from the sky…or tower. And why would he want to? Plus bumbling or not, Merlin usually completed his work pretty handedly, if not on time regularly. As for Gwen, Morgana of course loved her dearly and rarely gave the girl hard work to do since they were more friends than anything, but she also had many obligations around the castle that not a single guest in the palace had ever complained about. No one saw Gwen’s work as faulty. For her to trip like this, more than once according to Gwen’s words, other odd things going on too, something very strange was occurring.

“Oh my goodness!”

Mirra cut through Arthur’s thoughts. Seeing the young girl, he moved quickly to his feet. Princes didn’t help servants pick up fallen material. They did not sit on floors and talk to them. According to castle etiquette and such, Gwen needed to clean this up, but at least he could provide a person of assistance. “Mirra, I remember you from that town incident. Gwen has had a mishap. She could use some help in picking this all up.”

“Oh Sire, of course!” Mirra bowed with respect and then moved down to the floor with Gwen.

Arthur stood watching for a moment, before he cleared his throat and excused himself.

Until he stopped. Remembered.

For a second he stilled, calling back. “Rest assured…no one else will hear about this.”

Gwen lifted her head, a grateful smile tugging at her lips. He would not tell the king. Thankfully too her Lady Morgana would not need to hear. She had been away for the past weeks. The only reason Gwen had not joined her was that the castle had many guests lately that needed tending to.

One for him too, a smile that is, began to pull at Arthur’s lips before he cleared his throat more. “Very well.”

As he strode away with deliberate attempt, Gwen thought how with days increased…

He disappointed her less.

~~^V^~~

“Feeling better?”

Merlin smiled with relief as he helped Arthur out of his armor and chainmail. Practice had taken the long afternoon and now the prince would be returning to the castle to have his bath before dining for evening meal with his father. The prince’s question had to do with Merlin’s earlier water problems of course. Having the time to dry himself off and put new clothes on, Merlin’s answer was favorable now. “Definitely.”

As they made their way from the tent, Arthur looked over the grass field. “Good to hear. Interesting, seemed Guinevere too had a misfortune this morning.”

Merlin turned to Arthur with concerned questioning as they neared the courtyard. “What?”

The prince frowned slightly. “Yes, she tripped coming down the lower steps, not the main, rest assured. She wasn’t hurt. But it was strange. I’ve never heard of her having issue with her work, and yet she made clear this wasn’t the first time recently.”

Merlin shook his head, so deep in thought that he even halted his movement. “Weird.”

“Yes…hurry up Merlin.” Arthur warned as the servant strayed behind him with a quizzical look on his face. “You need to get my bath water ready. So stop standing there with that silly look on your face and hasten your step.”

Merlin caught up with Arthur as they headed across the courtyard now, holding all his gear in his too full hands of course, but that didn’t bother him at all. Something else was heavily on his mind now, sparked by what Arthur had said about…

~~^V^~~

Later that evening, Gwen made her way to the door quietly. Her father was already in bed. With all the odd things happening recently, and the lateness of hour, she couldn’t be too sure who might it be. Hearing the knock on the door again, she put her ear against. “Who is it?”

“It’s me Gwen. It’s Merlin.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but still she opened the door. “Merlin?”

He smiled with reassurance. “Yes, Gwen I need to ask you something. Can we go outside for a moment?”

She looked back at her sleeping father before grabbing her cloak, wrapping it around the top of her body, and then moving out the door.

~~^V^~~

“Sire, forgive the interruption, but a friend of yours says he needs to see you.”

Standing alone in his room now, just having taken his red jacket off, Arthur frowned at the guard who had knocked at his door. “What friend?”

“He says his name is Sevrin, Sire. It’s actually two that are coming to see you, the other named Fredric.”

Arthur stared. What were they doing here? Why would they be visiting him at the palace this late? A grimace tight on his face, he still gestured to the guard. “It’s fine. Send them up.” He listened to the heavy boot patterns come up the steps and then saw the two of them making their way to his quarters behind the guard, before the uniformed man excused himself.

Arthur got right to the point, an early morning knight training already on his agenda for the next day. “Sevrin, Fredric, what is this about?” They were two of the four, his friends from days back, and yet maybe not so much anymore since that incident with Guinevere. 

“It’s gone too far Arthur. We don’t want to be a part of this anymore.”

Arthur’s look was filled with confusion “A part of what?”

Fredric gave Sevrin a tense look before he muttered. “Balac’s revenge.”

~~^V^~~

As he heard her full explanation of all that had happened to her, already having given his own, Merlin knew it was being done to her too. “This is too peculiar, the similarities in our unfortunate circumstances. Look, I’m often late. That’s true, but I always have all the gear organized for practice, the swords, everything ahead of time. Plus water does not just fall like that.”

Gwen nodded her head. “Stumbling while doing my work is not normal for me. Not that I’m trying to sound concei-

Merlin put up his hand. They didn’t have time now even for any rambling. “I get it Gwen. Plus the honey thing you told me is just insane sounding. Someone is responsible for all this.”

She stared at him. “Why? Who?”

Merlin pondered a bit, before he gasped. It had to be. Of course. “Oh…wow…”

~~^V^~~

As they filled in more, Arthur’s mouth opened with disbelief. “Merlin is my servant. I barely know Guinevere. She’s Morgana’s maiden. Why would he do this?”

Sevrin shrugged. “Because it all changed when he came.”

Arthur’s look was pure exasperation. “When who came?”

“Merlin of course.”

“What?”

Sevrin sighed. “Arthur, you changed after that day in the town area, and then next when you fought him, and probably even more after he saved your life and King Uther made him your manservant. You stopped meeting so much with us.”

Arthur shook his head, still not totally convinced. “And how does Guinevere fit in this? She’s just a servant girl who like I said, I rarely even talk to.”

“You defended her…and in the process made a fool out of Balac in front of a crowd of people. Don’t you see Arthur? It’s payback.”

~~^V^~~

Hearing Merlin say the name, Gwen shook her head. “No. Merlin, that makes no sense. Maybe for you since you and Arthur spend time together, but me? Why?”

Merlin’s expression was adamant. “Arthur defended you Gwen, mocking him in the process. He must hate us both because…Arthur stood up for you, and he’s around me a lot.”

~~^V^~~

“So all these mishaps have been planned by the two of them?” Arthur shook his head with wonder, thinking he should have known. It was just so crazy though, for him to want to get even or whatever by using…them. “They’re the ones that have been coming into the castle entrance, tripping Gwen and climbing to the towers to throw water on Merlin and…all the other nonsense?”

Fredric looked a little uncomfortable.

Arthur intoned sharply. “If you have something to say, better you say it now. Come on…out with it.”

Fredric hung his head down a bit before facing the prince. “We’ve been part of it too. It’s been all four of us.” Seeing the prince get angry, he went on with Sevrin nodding his head to agree. “Look Arthur, it was supposed to be some harmless fun. That’s all. But Balac is practically enraged now.”

“Yeah, Fredric’s right. We didn’t even like how far the thing went with the two servant girls, okay? It’s been hard to get out from under him, but…”

“What?” Arthur asked stonily.

Fredric came in now. “You were right, what you said in the town. Look my father wants me to be a knight. I don’t have time for this anymore. I’ve got to train and become an adult. A man.”

“Right, and I want a position with the court. That’s not going to happen if I continue Balac’s way. He’s not ready to grow up Arthur. But obviously you are…and so are we.”

Arthur shook his head, still angry that the two of them had been a part of this all along. “What about Peter?”

“Oh, he sides too much with Balac. He’s just not seeing anything clearly enough.” Sevrin went on. “Look Arthur, are you going to tell Balac that we came here? That we warned you?”

The prince’s eyes sharpened pointedly. “What do you mean…warned me? What is he planning next?”

~~^V^~~

“So he hates us and is intent on making our lives miserable…what do we do about it Merlin?”

The servant shook his head, before suggesting quietly. “We could tell Arthur.”

Guinevere didn’t seem to like that idea. “I don’t know…he’s still friends with them, isn’t he?”

Merlin shrugged. “I think he might be. Though he definitely does not spend as much time with them as he used to. I know because I’m with him a lot, and he’s usually off on the hunt or preparing his knights. Arthur actually does much more now than he did when I first met him.”

“So then we tell him?”

Merlin frowned, thinking of what she had said, and conversations he had partaken in before with the prince about his…friends. “No.”

~~^V^~~

Arthur ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, turning away. This wasn’t good. Balac was going too far. What they told him in answer to his earlier question…he didn’t like. 

“Arthur?”

Finally he faced them. “Are you with him on this?”

Both shook their head as Fredric filled in. “No Arthur. We told you. We want no part of this anymore. We would have gotten out of it before if…well you know Balac.”

With troubled expression Arthur nodded his head now. “Yes, I think I know him better now than ever.” He clenched at his jaw before firmly taking command. “Don’t tell him we had this talk. Go on with his plan. Help him with it.”

“But Arthur-

Sharp look, voice strong, he stopped all interruption. “Do as I say. Both of you. Act like we never had this discussion.”

~~^V^~~

“Oh Merlin, are you sure this will work?”

“It’s time he get a taste of his own medicine Gwen. He wants us to cower in fear, and I’m not doing that. You with me?” He brought out his hand.

Gwen was slightly nervous, but she joined her hand with his. “Yes. Time to end this.”

~~^V^~~

“But Arthur, what about Merlin and-

Sevrin’s voice was excited, as Arthur’s was contrastingly flat. “Do nothing.”

They nodded their heads and made their way out of his quarters. Arthur walked over to his window, looking out it silently, his expression giving away…

Absolutely nothing.

~~^V^~~


	3. Chapter 3

  


**~~^V^~~**

_It is said that a great king uses careful thought when faced with a decision. He does not always do the expected._

_Instead the right._

_The Just._

_The Giving._

_And sometimes even…_

_If he learns from his mistakes…_

_The undecorated._

**~~^V^~~**

**_The Next Day in Camelot…_ **

It had to be awful to suddenly have everything turned on you that _you_ did to others. 

Balac was having that kind of day. 

This morning he slipped on _wildly_ appearing dung that sent him flat on his arse. Later when he went to the market to bother the merchant, his money bag disappeared. Just an hour ago a splash of water had landed on him, forcing him to change clothes and dry his hair. 

_And now…_

The three of them watched as he tripped over a _‘magically’_ appearing blockade. A broom clicked at his ankle, causing Balac to land flat on his face. 

Sevrin and Fredric looked around as afternoon fully hit and then saw _him_ standing there.  _Of course._  He had only pretended. As the rest of them were distracted and Fredric would keep it that way, Sevrin moved from the group to the observing man.

“I knew you would do something.”

Arthur’s expression was questioning though, as he shook his head. He was standing in the shadows hidden in one of the market’s entrances. Since early this morning he had followed both their movements to see when Balac would strike. 

He had no knowledge though of any plans that had been made on Merlin and Gwen’s side, until early this morning when it had all started.  _Seemed_ they had decided to give a little payback of their own.

“I’m not responsible for any of this.  _They_ did it.”

The negating look on his face _tightened_ as Balac yelled and grabbed at _something_.

Sevrin turned.

She had placed the dung on the street right before he was within inches. Then together with Merlin, they had snatched his money. Merlin alone had raced to one of the castle’s towers, taking a heavy chance as he dumped the water on him.  _She_ had done the broom blockade, and now realized she was caught.

“YOU! You dumb servant girl! You’re doing all this?”

Arthur took a step forward. What they had done before with the dung, the disappearing money, and the water, was humorous and totally fitting. Now though one of them was found and it was time to step in. 

Before he could though…

“ _Let her go._  It’s not just her. It’s _me_ too.”

Arthur whispered something in Sevrin’s ear, giving him a look after. Sevrin nodded his head and returned to the group. Arthur watched silently, hand at his weapon belt. 

Merlin said those words to Balac bravely and reached out for Gwen’s arm, getting her away from the angry man. “Don’t blame her. It was my idea anyway.”

Gwen shook her head.  _That was not true._  They came to this together because they had both been plagued by the dumb bully. “Merlin, don’t-

The young, _‘in secret’_ sorcerer put up his hand though, thinking how weird it was that for all of this he had yet to use an _inch_ of magic. Balac didn’t deserve the effort.  _At least not yet._

Arthur watched from his hiding place as Merlin _‘gallantly’_ defended Gwen now. He half smiled before his expression grew sober…

Balac had just thrown to Merlin a sword. This was what he had been warned about last night that _could_ happen. Balac wanted a fight. Arthur looked to Sevrin, gesturing to Gwen while-so. She should not be in the middle of this.

  _He_ should stop this…but…

_“hypocrite…”_

He would _not_.

Sevrin calmly reached out for Gwen’s arm.

She turned around and frowned at him.

Quietly he shook his head. “It’s too dangerous. Step back with me.”

Gwen looked at him with question, seeing that he focused on somewhere beyond, just underneath the market’s entrance. She turned in the direction too.

Arthur ducked down more furiously, sighing with relief that he wasn’t caught. Then as she turned back to Sevrin, he half lifted up again. He was ready, _even if they didn’t realize it_.

Merlin took the sword, swallowing hard.

Balac grinned. “Time to end all this. Time for you to _pay_ Merlin for all the trouble you’ve caused. Then after, your servant girl friend can go spend some time in the stocks or something like that.”

“Stop this!” Gwen insisted now to Sevrin. She had no reason to trust him, but somehow this had to end. “Please!”

Sevrin shook his head, keeping hold of her arm as Merlin and Balac moved toward the field, away from the people, swords in hand.

Arthur kept a careful eye on all that was going on with them now, turning away from Gwen. The handle of his own sword touched against his palm. If needed, he could have it out in seconds.

“ _You’re_ the one that’s going to pay Balac…for all you’ve done to Gwen and everyone else around here!”

Gwen’s heart leapt as Balac delivered the first blow.

Arthur watched with clenched breath as thankfully Merlin blocked it.  _“That’s it…”_  He whispered with direction, even though he knew the boy could _not_ hear him. “ _Hold him back…volley…follow the line of his blade. Keep your hands steady.   Keep your wrists fixed, but loose enough to redirect. You can do it.”_

Sevrin could feel Gwen shaking as the fight continued with furious intent. He looked to Arthur who seemed fixed on the swords in each’s hands. Then he looked to Fredric who seemed to be reacting to a signal from Arthur. The prince had always been good at sending silent ones. He had been concerned last night that Arthur was just going to allow this, _but now…_

Now he knew that thought had been wrong, as Balac hit at Merlin’s blade so hard the boy nearly lost his footing.

_Steady Merlin…steady…_  Arthur silently coached. He turned to see Gwen’s expression whitened and a gasp coming out of her mouth. Arthur looked away from her though as Balac sent another strong hit. It nearly ripped at Merlin’s shoulder before the boy got in the block haphazardly.  _“Concentrate…stay with him! Don’t let him surprise you.”_  Arthur wouldn’t allow anymore surprises on _his_ side either. Even though he knew Gwen was upset, he kept his eyes now solidly on his servant. If anything made this go too far, he was ready.

Merlin worked now to get the fight back into the market area. He couldn’t do _it_ out here. It would be too obvious, _but in there…_

Arthur smiled slightly as he saw Merlin was finding a focus and using it to move the direction of the fight. He wasn’t sure about _where_ he was getting it to. Seemed it would be too distracting, but at least Merlin was fighting back now with more determination.  _That’s it. There you go…take control of the fight!_

Gwen actually let out a happy gasp now as Merlin made a swipe that caught Balac unaware. The man had to scramble to block. “Yes…Merlin!” She looked up to see a fraction of a smile on Sevrin’s face.  She started to stare as he quickly sobered again.  _Strange though_ …she could have sworn he seemed happy about Merlin taking the advantage. 

Fredric too smiled, as of course next to him Peter frowned. Maybe the bumbling boy wasn’t so _much_ an idiot. 

Merlin somehow managed to do it, maybe with how he surprised Balac with the last couple of strong blows. He got the fight back to the market area and they were forced to continue underneath one of the overhangs, all the food around them and such. It was too familiar, so like where Merlin had fought Arthur that first time. And it was also maybe _too perfect_. Here, he could use it without being spotted too obviously. He wasn’t that great with a sword, but he got him all the way here, _right_? Balac had such an ego that he had expected much less of him. What he didn’t know was that Merlin had watched Arthur in battle many a time now, and even served as his _‘enemy’_ for training. In so doing, he had learned a few things. It was _almost_ like he could hear his voice coaching him now. He was so used to hearing Arthur’s instructive calls and bellows.

Gwen broke away from Sevrin now. He called out as she rushed toward the market. “No!”

Arthur watched with concern, sending both him and Fredric a strong signal to get her before she could be hurt. 

The people in the market were scrambling out now, the keepers and all, yelping and shouting as they ran away from the wild fight to be on the outside corridors where it was safer. 

In the disarray, Balac delivered a forceful blow that brought Merlin down to his knees. 

Arthur started to pull his sword out of its sheath. Gwen was too close and he had no idea what Balac would do next.  _Enough was enough._  He gave _him_ all the time and belief he could. Now he could wait no longer.

At the moment of Arthur’s tense decision, _Merlin used it_. Yes Gaius had gotten mad at him with his attempt before with Arthur during _their_ fight, but Merlin had _learned_ since then. He had much more control over magic and the spells that he used. Now he caused the hazards to begin while _still_ keeping up the physical fight, allowing no one to find out what he was secretly doing.  _Things_ , a wooden block, a hanging of garlic, some rolling potatoes, sporadically, _not all at once of course_ , started to hang up and trip Balac. 

Arthur moved forward, lessening his hold on his sword, noticing how the guy was stumbling some and looking around with bewilderment, giving Merlin free range.  _It was baffling_. Any other sword fighter would desire the most open, least obstacle-filled area. Merlin benefited from _distraction galore_. So strange… _just like Merlin_. To this day Arthur could not put his finger on it, but silently cheered.  _That’s it. Catch him off guard. Whatever it is you use Merlin, luck? Hah…use it. KEEP using it!_

It had been harder against Arthur actually, Merlin was beginning to realize now. He had come back from Merlin’s use of magic, angrier and more determined. If Merlin wasn’t mistaken, Balac was getting a little _scared_ , his sword blows coming shakier at him.  _Hah…_

Gwen watched it with a growing smile, seeing Sevrin coming behind her. She stared. “What?”

He couldn’t tell her. He gave his _word_. She couldn’t know how secretly he too felt about this fight, at least not yet, _who they wanted to win_.

Well actually _three_ covertly wished that.

“Just don’t get too close… _unless you want to get hurt_.” He said the last part dryly to pretend little concern.

Gwen shook her head at him and focused in again on Merlin. He was starting to lead the fight… _yes!_  And Balac was showing just how clumsy he was!

And then _it_ happened. Some _others_ joined in. It became apparent to Arthur now as he watched with a growing smile. Balac was the menace of the town.  _Many_ did not like him. They threw fruit and such as Balac lost his footing. Arthur gasped though as he noticed Gwen running forward. They still had swords in their hands and she could get caught in the fray. It was one thing to throw something, another to get in the middle. 

He moved away from his hiding spot, racing across the stone ground, dodging the viewers of the fight, and so not noticed… _yet_.

Gwen was smart though. She’d worked with swords enough, as her father wielded them. She stayed far enough away and yet moved up close enough to whack at Balac’s legs with a broom.

Arthur bent down low once more, coming up behind the fight where he still would not be seen. Watching Gwen’s movement he had to stifle his surprised laughter. That was _nearly_ exactly what he had done to Merlin that first time. Then he watched as his servant took the blade and tipped it under Balac’s chin. The man had fruit mess all over him and probably sore legs after what Gwen had done. He was lying flat on top of a heap of potatoes. And he was beaten. He must know that, _right_? Arthur watched with waiting.

_“Had enough?”_  Merlin asked with a low tired, and yet determined voice. This would end now… _here_.

Little did he know how close Arthur was. The prince realized he was in Balac’s view, but intended to not so easily be in Merlin’s and Gwen’s from where he hid behind. He waited.

Balac found his eyes. The warning was without question.  _End this now_. People were laughing. Two of his friends seemed to be smiling. That girl had hit him with a broom. His head was thundering from the thrown fruit. He couldn’t do much more so he gestured to his friends, ignoring Arthur’s meaningful look.  _“Get him.  Her too.”_

Fredric shook his head solidly. “ _And then what?_ start this all over again tomorrow until the king has us put in the dungeons?  _No, enough_. I’ve had it.”

Arthur smiled. He didn’t even have to give them direction this time. He didn’t have to share his presence to the rest. This would end for now here.  _Later…_

He would end it for good if need be.

“Me too. I’m going to be a knight and make my father proud. You want to do something with them you do it yourself.” Sevrin gestured dryly.  _“Or I’m sure Peter will help you.”_

Merlin still had the sword strongly against Balac’s chest, and unlike that time with Arthur, he let _nothing_ distract him. Gwen watched with pensive breath, hoping everything was done, and now realizing why Sevrin had seemed to smile. He didn’t want this anymore either. 

And at that moment, Peter stunned two of his friends, along with the third watching one. “It’s _over_ Balac. They’re right. Should have stopped it before. You’ve gone far enough. You want to fight someone…you fight me.  _You know I’ll win_.”

Arthur smiled. Peter was big and stronger than the rest of them. Yes, Arthur himself could defeat Peter in a fight, but for him _even_ it wasn’t that easy. Most big men moved slow. Peter had a knack for having quickness _and_ bulk. Balac would be a fool to go against him now. 

_Every single one of them had betrayed him._  First Arthur, and now them. Balac looked up at the smirking Merlin and pushed away the sword. 

Instantly Sevrin held back at Gwen’s arm to keep her safe as the three of them raised their blades in one final movement of unity. He’d have to fight _all_ of them.

Arthur’s look turned to one of wonder.  _He hadn’t even had to raise a hand._  Sure he could have done so much more.

_And yet…_

Maybe he had done it _all_ this way.

Balac shook his head at them, yelling, before…it faded. “I’LL GET YOU BACK…I’ll…” 

He was defeated and he knew it. No way though he would let them have full advantage. He’d get out of here with one inch of his dignity left. 

He vacated the market with a rush of his cloak.

And as he was gone…

The _cheers_ began.

There were no nobles there of course, except maybe Arthur’s friends. It was just the poor Camelot villagers, but still they celebrated for the quick moment what had been done, _who won_.

Merlin fully dropped the sword now, not caring for using such weapon most the time.

“You did it!” Gwen let out with excitement, hugging Merlin profusely before she could start blushing.

He held at her shoulders, loudly declaring. “No, _we_ did it! All of us!” He gestured around before focusing on her again. “The fruit, vegetables, brilliant! And that broom Gwen, ah that was excellent!”

Arthur watched the hug with quiet expression. He could _never_ do that with a servant out in the open. This was _their_ moment.

Fredric and the rest moved away. 

Sevrin started to leave, but then found Arthur eyeing him from his newly hidden place. He made his way forward, distancing himself from the other two. With curiosity he asked it. “I don’t get it Arthur. Why didn’t you just threaten him, go after him? Obviously you were on the same side as Fredric and me…and Peter after the fight…and yet you didn’t end it yourself.”

The words were not easy, kind of foreign and yet something ever so vital in his ear was whispering them. Counseling him. “I’m not entirely sure it was _mine_ to end.”

Sevrin inquired carefully. “You weren’t scared, were you?”

Arthur laughed. “ _Of Balac_? You can’t be serious. Of course not.” He looked at the pair of them once more, the two servants, seeing how gleefully they were smiling. He made the right decision. 

It was not an entirely easy lesson to learn. Interestingly, the menace Balac had brought it to the forefront. It was why even as his strongest urge was to take control, _he held back_. He watched his servant, and another, and even the poorest of Camelot, _hold the reigns of their own fates_.

Enough humiliation had been done by his own hand. It could not be the way of what he would be. Enough lack of belief. Enough hypocrisy.

One day he would be king and he would not smother every fight every fight when sometimes…

He had to _believe_ in his subjects.

_Respect_ those who served him.

And _hold_ in wonder and pride…

At what they _bravely_ did.

Sevrin just nodded his head with a smile at Arthur’s riddle of answers before walking away.

Arthur whispered before leaving the town area,

_“Well done.”_

Knowing none of what _he_ had been told, what he was prepared to do if necessary, for two servants…Merlin and Gwen smiled, the victory _theirs_ alone.

They did it!

**~~^V^~~**

_A great king must understand his bidding. His tolerances. His limits. His exceeding._

_And always fight against every mistake made. Advance from them._

Hundreds of years ago, the greatest of his kind, before father, preceding grandfather, _all the way back to great grandfather_ , prophesized these words, when the _old religion_ was in all its glory. It was a time that man and magical beast worked together, joined forces to fight _all_ evil, unjust man and beast alike. It was a time that enchantments were adored, _not despised_.

It was a time that the silly Uther Pendragon could never have imagined.  _For he was such a fool_.

The Great Dragon, his honorable name, _Kilgharrah_ , lay on his perch. The words had come from _his kin_. Hundreds of years before the great purge. The one that had spoken those words would have screamed to see what the purge would do. To watch all his kind _slaughtered_. As the Great Dragon had.

There was only one hope now.  _Or two._  The boy, Merlin, Emrys, and all his other names he had yet to discover, thought he spoke only in riddles.  _Perhaps_ , but clear answers did not always lead to satisfying conclusions. Giving every sense of what was to be would only make it too simple for the boy, and he would never grow from all around. He should remember that he was tied into the other hope, _the other boy_.

For the other was the _prince_. One day he would be _king_. In all the cycles it was written, inscribed, _burnished_ that he would unite all of Albion, perhaps the greatest king that ever lived.  _Arthur_ would take a road far from that of his father.

One that once again welcomed, embraced, and led in kind with…

_Magic._

First though both boys would have many lessons to learn. They would have to understand why the other was so important to each. A servant would have to show to his master the value of his _existence_.

That master would have to realize it before it was too late, before he faulted on all he could achieve if only he _listened_.

Another part was foretold too.  _She_ of course had no magical ability, but it was seen… _something else about her_. Whatever it was, what type of _magic_ that did not have any control of spells, it was more than any illusioned enchantment. For it was _solid_ in emotion, _in feeling_ , and through that she would guide him to be the king he was _destined_ to be.

So if that great king to be, was _this_ king’s son, _why did Kilgharrah have so much hatred for the prince’s father?_  Why did he seek with Merlin’s help of freedom to destroy Camelot forever?

Because that monster killed all of his kind.  _In front of him. Around him. Behind.   Above.  In his nightmares. In his horrors._

It lived there. The _screech_ of death.

And for that he would make Uther Pendragon _pay_.

As he lay alone in his caved dungeon, remembering the words of those before him. As he lay with no friends, no family, no other to love.

_For he was the last of all._

The last dragon.

_“Your doom will come Uther. Your heavy price. You have never been…_

_Never will be…_

_A Great King._

_But your son will be…for he sees what you cannot see._

_He commences to desire a world of less division._

_Of peace._

_Of noble…_

_And servant…_

_Of man…_

_And magical beast…_

_United.”_

**~~^V^~~**

**_And the day after in Camelot…_ **

“Up for the morning Sire!”

The announcement came out loud and jolly. Arthur rolled his eyes at it before he lifted off his bed and commented. “You seem cheerier this morning.”

Merlin smiled fully. “Yeah…”

Arthur nodded his head before asking casually. “No water either?”

“Nope. Not a bit Sire.”

Arthur could barely contain his smile at his servant’s grin. He hadn’t seen him so happy since watching him yesterday with Gwen, _secretly of course_ , celebrating what they had done. “Good. Merlin…”

The servant boy turned from the breakfast he was just beginning to serve, after laying Arthur’s clothes for the day over the changing screen. “Yes?”

There was so much he could say, but it could all betray what he still must hide.  _Besides, Merlin was just a servant._  It wasn’t like he could join in him with all the glory of what he might have accomplished yesterday. He could never be…

_His friend._

He would always be Prince Arthur. One day king.

So he simply quietly commented…. “ _Glad it stopped_ …”

They exchanged a fraction of a smile…

Before he came in with royal timbre.

“Now make sure you have hot biscuits served with my breakfast. Last time they were _cold_.”

As Arthur went behind the screen, Merlin smiled. “Yes Sire.” 

It would be a good day. A great one.

_A bully-less one._

**~~^V^~~**

She moved to another room, smiling at the guest who gave her a courteous look back. All her work was as it should be, on time and without any trips or falls. She was still a bit excited by all that had happened yesterday. Merlin had been terrific, and she hadn’t done so badly herself. Most of all though, _it was all stopped_. Balac would never bother them again. She was sure of-

“That temporary clumsiness ended?”

Gwen turned around with a start, feeling for a second his catch at her arm from behind. 

_“Careful.”_  He whispered, but quickly let go. It was odd to want to touch her, but for some reason he did. All that had happened yesterday even more confirmed it. Gwen was a servant so little like any other, except for of course Merlin _. Just…_

This was foolish. It was noon and he was only taking a break. He had to attend a knight swearing-in ceremony soon. 

“Sire… _sorry_. But yes. I’ll never have such a problem again.”

She seemed exuberant. Arthur smiled at it maybe for a bit longer than should be. It was the same of course as the circumstance with _him_. They were separated by too much. There would be pretty girls anyway at the evening part of the ceremony tonight. Morgana would be back and…

_Those in his league…_

Not out of…

_Still…_

“I must continue my work Sire, if you’ll please excuse me.”

Arthur slowly nodded his head, moving out of her way. 

_And then turning around_.

Quick without too much thinking. Thought could interfere with _so_ much.

_“Guinevere…”_

She faced him, holding all her load, her eyes coming up to his, from the distance they were, _a great enough one_. He was so handsome.  _So…_

“I’m glad nothing’s plaguing you anymore. I’m glad to…”

She dropped one of the blankets, but before she could stoop to pick it up, he bent down. He placed it back on top of her load, seeing her wondering look, her big watching eyes.

_Say it._  You’ll be laughing with all of them tonight, _your_ people. You’ll be kissing one of them, the type of lady you desire. This is just a servant girl.  _But say it._  As future king, as the man you will be, tell her it.  _Share it._

“I’m glad to see you smiling again.”

He left it at that, turning away and once again striding with that royal air. 

Gwen smiled even more, whispering quietly…

_“Thank you Sire…_

_For showing the king you will be. I have little doubt now._

_Someday._

_A Great One.”_

_~^The End^~_  
  
Thank you for reading.  Feedback adored. 


End file.
